Sweetest
by Cinns
Summary: Ginny gets caught up in horrible dream, a boy who isn’t any good for her and a scary reality that starts to piece together everything that has happened in her life. A bit AU. DG
1. Trouble Sleeping

**Sweetest**

**Chapter 1 - ****Trouble Sleeping**

---

_I'm having trouble sleeping  
You're jumping in my bed  
Twisting in my head  
Leave me_

The Perishers - Trouble Sleeping

---

_The leaves blew quietly over the grassy ground, as young girl about 13 sat on a park bench staring at the sky, a wand in her hand. She seemed to be in a trance, her eyes barley open. Her dark, red hair flew around her face, the wind carrying it. She was whispering incoherently to the sky as if it was right above her._

"_Ginny!" a woman shrieked, running to the girl._

_The girl sat there, as she had before almost as if she hadn't heard the woman._

_The women slid in front of her and shock her; the girl still didn't look as if she'd heard._

"_Ginny! Wake up now!" the woman screamed._

_There was a loud pop and an old man with an extremely long beard and glasses that only seemed to enhance the knowing look in his eye as he stood beside the woman._

"_Molly, she will awaken only when she goes back to sleep." The man said in a voice that was neither happy, nor sad._

_The woman nodded, shacking with fear for her daughter._

"_Dumbledore," She whispered shakily, "Could you levitate her back inside?"_

_The man agreed and used his wand to levitate the girl into a large shabby house about a block away._

* * *

3 years later

Ginny Wesley sat on the same bench she had sat on 3 years ago; the only difference's being she was well awake and writing in a small light blue book with "Gin's Journal" scrawled across the front. It was sunny day out and she was laughing at a dumb picture she had drawn involving some stick people and an over sized monkey.

A boy with glasses was looking over her shoulder and grinning.

"Nice picture Gin," He said, making her jump about a foot in the air.

Her pale cheeks flushed a slight pink and she muttered a

"Thanks Harry."

Harry looked at her raising an eyebrow. Last summer he had really got to know her, but this summer she seemed distant and almost overly quiet.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"Yeah, I'm great. How are you Harry?"

"I'm good, but that's not what I was talking about. Are you alright like are you feeling okay?"

She nodded her head vigorously, "I'm fine!"

"Okay, well I hope you know I'm… well I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

She arched her eyebrow, "Oh, well I'm great but thanks anyway Harry."

She got up and smiled at him, "It's getting windy out, you want to go home?"

He smiled back, "Yeah that'd be nice."

So the two teenagers walked back to the girl house commonly known as "the burrow". The girl thinking how nice it was to chat with someone but still feeling detached in some odd way.

---

The weeks passed and soon enough it was time to go to school, Hogwarts.

Ginny was feeling rather annoyed at the summer that had gone by in such a flash.

The bright scarlet train blew a whistle and she walked throw the crowed station to find her parents and give them on last goodbye. She spotted her mother in the corner giving Ron what looked like a bone crunching hug, she ran to them and let her mom give her a hug as well as her dad.

Ginny hopped on the train and climbed into a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Slowly getting bored at having to keep up the talking she turned to her journal.

Harry grinned at her from across the way, "Exited Gin?"

"I've gone to the same school for 5 years Harry, I think by now the excitement has sort of worn off." She said sarcastically opening her journal.

He nodded, "Yeah, for some reason I still get exited…"

She understood – well sort of. Hogwarts was a home, one of many 'Homes' she had. She thought that, more or less, people where homes. At Hogwarts she had her friends. Although she loved them dearly they weren't the sort of home she would want to be with forever and always. Her real home, the burrow, was where her Family lived. She loved them to, but when you had lived with your family most of your life once in awhile they just annoyed her and she needed to get away.

If you took people out of the homes though, they where just places, really. It wouldn't be Hogwarts without friends, and it wouldn't be the burrow without her family.

Going back to Hogwarts, this time felt like going back to something empty though she didn't know why.

---

The welcome feast was the same as always. The first years got sorted; Dumbledore did his little sepal on, "not going near the forbidden forest bla bla bla."

Ginny sat beside Colin Creevey, whose life seemed to be centered on getting a good shot of Harry. She was seriously considering suicide. If he mentioned Harry's, "fine arse" again she was going to puke up the lovely supper she was currently devouring. Her crush on him had slowly deteriorated into a sort of odd friendship.

Staring up at the commotion around her she smiled slightly. Neville had just got mashed potatoes thrown in his face by some nasty Slytherin; Luna was currently shouting things like "The froogle is going to get you if you don't apologize!" Ron was talking to Harry and Hermione while completely ignoring Neville's distress; she guessed they'd have to be use to it by now. Dean and Seamus where chatting about quidditch, and could be heard arguing about it all the way from her seat which was almost half way down the long wooden table.

Everybody seemed to have someone they connected with, (two in Ron, Hermione and Harry's case.) someone that understood them. Staring up at the enchanted ceiling she wished maybe one day she would find a person like that.

"-So anyway I'm going to spy on Harry in the common room tonight you want to help?"

She glanced at Colin feeling almost sorry for him. What a life, chasing people around with a camera. She knew she couldn't do it. Dennis Creevy joined Collin and they started talking excitedly about the 'camp out'. Cross almost sorry for him out, she did feel sorry for him.

She had more than enough family members although she wasn't closer to one more than all of them they where just sort of there. They loved her unconditionally but when it came down to knowing everything about her, they where lost. How could you have such a large amount of family and friends and still feel completely lost and alone?

---

_She sat on the forest floor, waiting for him. She knew he'd be here soon. When he got here it would be the same horrible pain as usual._

_Trying to run would be just stupid, and crying hadn't ever helped._

_She sat, trying to think of how worse this could be._

_And it could be worse, she knew from experience._

_A stir in the bushes caught her attention and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to lay them on the hideous thing._

"_Oh Ginny?" A voice crocked._

_Her eyes where forced open and all she saw was red before she screamed._

"Ginny!" her real eyes snapped open and her chest heaved as she realized where she was. In her dorm bed, Stacy Hollander sat with big round eyes staring down at her.

She rubbed her eyes feeling the slowly drying tears left behind from an awful dream.

"Are you aright?" Becky Mills asked

There where 4 girls gathered around her bed, each with the same frightened look on there faces.

"Do you want me to get McGonagall?"

The room stayed silent for a moment while she pondered over this.

"I'm fine." She said slowly, still out of breath like she'd run a marathon, "Just a bad dream is all."

"You where screaming something reached when you woke us up Gin!" Stacy commented

"Yes, I really think we should get a professor."

"No Jane, I'm really quite aright!"

This had happened last year to, she knew it was rally starting to scare the girls. Really, they where just dreams, nothing to be afraid about.

Finally she convinced the girls she was fine and told them to get some sleep.

---

She laid awake for what seemed like hours in till alarm clocks started to ring and the tired girls got up.

She had a shower, got dressed and put on some light makeup, making sure to cover the large bags under her eyes with a handy spell.

The first class was potions. 'Goody,' she though to herself liking the idea of pretending she was sick but knowing she would never get away with it.

Besides if the girls thought she was sick they'd surly tell about the dreams. Ginny didn't much like the idea of being the center of attention and bugging Dumbledore over stupid things such as bad dreams.

Getting to the dungeons had always been quite scary. She didn't like how there weren't many lights and dim shadows played over the only light that was available.

She didn't know how Slytherins could be so creepy that they actually liked this sort of hell.

The shadows were, sadly, still as shadowy as ever as she walked down the freezing hallway.

Checking her timetable fro the room number she slide around a corner. Spotting something else she didn't really care for.

Malfoy was currently walking down the hallway, his goons walking after him like the ladies in waiting they where.

She snored, liking the sound of that.

He sneered at her she in turn stuck her tongue out at him. She swore he almost laughed at her immaturity but managed the restrain himself and continued glaring.

Skipping down the rest of the hallway just to annoy them she turned the corner. Miraculously she found the door to her potions room and people in her year waiting for the potions master.

Behind her was a swirl of black robe and Snape stood there pushing the teenagers out of the way, his greasy hair swinging not so merrily around his face.

"Come in!' He ordered

---

I hope you liked it! I'll try and update regularly if this story really takes off. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. If you have a real problem with it there a solution, volunteer to be my beta! Lol. Review if you liked it please!

-Cinns


	2. Is Anybody Home

**Chapter 2 – Is Anybody Home**

---

Hey, is anybody home?  
Has anybody wasted tears on  
The loneliness  
That everyone becomes

Our Lady Peace - Is Anybody Home

---

Potions had been a bomb, lucky Snape had only sent her off with 4 detentions.

If there was one thing she sucked at, it was potions and having a demanding professor didn't really help. She felt slightly dizzy as he ordered her to clean up the slimy green stuff off the floor. She had a feeling the aroma was hazardous. Not like Snape cared though.

"A reason we should all use birth control." He stated to the class making pretty much every Slytherin 6 year erupt in laughter.

She was now in the common room playing chess with Hermione as Colin so kindly reenacted the hellish episode of potions class.

"-And then the git said she was almost as stupid as her brother! I assume he was talking about Ron but I don't really know…"

Deciding she was just about up to her limit of 'quality time with Colin' she ordered her chess piece to take out Hermione's

"Checkmate."

Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"I think some chess gene must run in your family." She concluded

"Charlie can't play worth a shit and neither can Fred or George."

"Ginny!" someone shouted

She turned around and found Dean Thomas grinning down at her, "Dumbledore want to see you."

"Ooooh Gin's in trouble!" Colin burst out

She tried her best not to curse at him, but failed miserably.

---

She walked to Dumbledore's office expecting him to lecture her on not disturbing classes with her clumsiness. She had been up there 2 times in her life. Both were because of thing out of her control.

The first time was in her second year, Tom Riddles diary. (More commonly known as Voldemart.)

-Flashback-

With her mother and father by her side she limped up the rounded stairs to Dumbledore office.

Several times her mother had asked her if she was alright. Her parents had been worriedly glancing at her for what seemed like 5 hours but was really 5 minutes.

"Ginny, are you sure? You're awfully pale." Her mother pestered

"I'm okay" She muttered quietly shuffling her feet across the floor as her father knocked

"Come in!" she heard Dumbledore called

The portrait opened to a large circular room. The ceiling was high with dozens of pictures of old headmasters.

She felt quite dizzy from the large room that held so much. There seemed to be thousands of magical elements to this room. The portraits were looking down on her. One commented she looked like she was going to hit the floor soon if she didn't sit down. She glared up at it.

"Gods, I'd stake my life on the fact she's a Slytherin." Another commented, "no one else comes in here looking that dark, other than maybe that Potter bloke."

Feeling insulted she told the portrait where to stuff it. Her mother looking outraged told her she'd been listening to Fred and George to much.

She rolled her eyes and stiffened as Dumbledore strolled in. She knew he'd ask her a lot of questions, about Tom.

He said a quick hello and told them to sit, offering her a lemon drop she refused politely.

"So, I assume you parents filled you in on what I'd like to know?"

She nodded and let her dark red hair fall in her face as she started to tell the horrible tale.

-End of flashback-

The second time she was in Dumbledore's office, she was sleeping.

The only reason she knew was because she had woken up in there surrounded by her parents and Dumbledore, all looking down at her with strangely worried looks crossing there faces. She had thought she was dreaming so she went back to sleep. She mentioned it the next morning and her mother got flustered saying it was probably a bad dream. She doubted that very much though.

The statue to Dumbledore's office turned and revealed a secret staircase. She smiled remembering the then-huge office that was at the top. Walking up the cherry wood stairs to the small waiting room she sat on a sofa that had just appeared out of nowhere. She guessed it was Dumbledore's doing.

About 5 minutes later the door opened and out walked Dumbledore himself, along with Snape who sneered at her in "greeting" and left.

"Miss. Wesley, how have you been? Come in and take a seat. Lemon drops on the table if you want one."

She declined and sat down on the puffy chair he had offered.

"I'm sorry about disrupting the class in potions if that's what this is about."

He glanced at her, "No, no it's something else."

She waited for an explanation

"There's a rumor going around that you are having nightmares where you wake up in a rater nervous state. Now I myself don't usually take part in it but I thought I'd better make sure you were alright anyhow…"

Anger was building up as she listened to this. She had told them not to tell. Who did they think they where! She had a feeling Dumbledore would read right through her if she said this person must be wrong.

"Yes. There just dreams though, nothing to be afraid of."

He nodded, "Could you tell me what they where about?"

She must have gone pure white when he said this because suddenly his faced turned very solemn.

"I have a feeling I know. Did they involve Tom Riddle?"

She nodded timidly and starred at the ground, twisting her hair into winglets nervously.

"Yes."

The room stayed silent for a moment while Dumbledore seemed to be mulling this over.

"Have you ever had moments where you thought your mind was being taken over?" He questioned like it was the most normal thing in the world to be asking.

"No sir, not since the diary incident."

"I suggest you get some dreamless sleep potion and try using that for a few nights, if you start getting the dreams again don't hesitate to let me know."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to go into a long detailed analysis of her dreams like she knew her mother would want.

He excused her with a small smile and she walk out of the office and to the library.

Pulling the blue journal out she started to write. Trying to keep the images of herself on the forest floor slowly dieing, from her head.

---

She decided to go see Madam Pomfrey knowing she would have no problem giving her a dreamless sleep potion. She remembered asking her many times in previous years. All she told the women was she had frequent nightmares that kept her awake and Pomfrey seemed fine with giving her it.

"Another nightmare Miss. Weasley?"

"Yes." She answered quietly, "Could I have some dreamless sleep?"

The old women nodded having grown fond of the short redhead. She took the potion out of the large pantry-like cupboard and passed it to the girl. No questions asked, was her policy. She left discipline up to the professors, in less someone was getting in the way of a patients recovery she was more then happy to have visitors.

"Thank you very much." Ginny added taking the potion from the lady, manners where always nice to.

Walking down to dinner Ginny tucked the potion into the pocket of her robe.

It was a loud dinner, being the 2nd dinner Hogwarts, students were eagerly catching up on gossip and such.

"What do you think about Malfoy this year?" She heard Lavender whispering to Parvati.

"He's a bastard, but not to hard to look at." She whispered back giggling

She had a strong urge to roll her eyes but resisted.

Looking over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy looked up and she could have sworn he looked her way- for about a millisecond. Not like she cared that much, the girls where right about one thing, he was a bastard and perhaps the biggest in the school.

She stood up after dinner had finished and walked back to her dorm. It wasn't as if she was antisocial, she just didn't feel the urge to talk to every person she came by.

Once in her bed, she took out the journal again and wrote in it. The door opened and her roommates crowded in a laughing and joking.

"Hey Gin! How's it going?" Stacy asked sitting on the side of her bed.

She knew they only told Dumbledore because they where worried but it still annoyed her.

"Which one of you told?"

The all wore blank looks

"I'm serious, about the dreams?"

"I didn't!" They where all fast to deny it, knowing she could be a royal pain in the butt if you got on her bad side.

She rolled her eyes at there childishness and closed up the curtains around her bed.

---

Hey

It was a bit of a short chapter but it seemed like a nice place to end. It's **not** going to be a three chapter story just to let people know, I dislike writing one-shots. They seem pointless to me. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews! They were all really nice, and I appreciate it!

**ShellyM – Hey thanks! You where my first reviewer and I will continue. : )**

**Harry kid**** – If you're going to criticize on the spelling and grammar I think your being a bit hypocritical considering on your review you didn't even have a period at the end. Sorry, I'm just saying. Thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**Adalibina**** – Hey thank you so much. I love it when people add stuff that's related to the story in there review. It's nice to know you actually read it!**

**leiselmae**** – Hi, thanks for the offer I may take you up on that. (All wait till the next chapter though.) Thank you for reviewing as well!**

**Trinity Peterson**** – lol, thank you: )**

**harrypotterchick4ever – Thanks! Yes I will have a happy ending! I hate it when you read all the way to the end and then a character dies or something equally as annoying. **


End file.
